


Body Shop

by SharkAria



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Smut, Sometime during season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkAria/pseuds/SharkAria
Summary: A lab accident leads to...come on, you can see the rating. You know what it leads to.





	Body Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I’m playing fast and loose with Hordak’s canonical anatomy because honestly, I’m never gonna get it totally right and also, Entrapta needs Hordak to not have claws. For reasons.
> 
> I got them out of their clothes with a really stupid gambit. I’m not sorry.

“Huh. I had read that hyperidium acid eats through fabric, but I didn’t expect it to burn so quickly,” a dripping, nearly naked Entrapta calls down from overhead, where she swings by her hair from a pipe. Below her, the remnants of her gloves, coverall, and shoes are disintegrating rapidly into a grey lump. “At least it didn’t get my cute panties!” 

“Or your _skin_, for that matter.” Hordak, equally sodden and completely uninterested, for once, in Entrapta’s panties, scowls at the pulp of robes and boots and broken glass strewn across the sanctum floor. Entrapta had assured him that the enormous flask full of acid wouldn’t explode under moderate heat. He’d been too entranced by her brilliance to remember her frequent neglect of standard safety protocol.

Entrapta flings herself down into Hordak’s arms. “Oh, relax. I sprayed us down with the neutralizing agent with plenty of time.”

“Not enough time to save my attire,” Hordak sneers, jutting his chin down toward his now bare chest.

“True. But nobody’s hurt!” she says as she slides from his arms. “However, it’s a good thing your suit’s getting recharged right now. The armor plates would have been fine, but if acid had gotten into the seams, there might have been a problem.”

“There _is _ a problem. Now we have to stand around in our undergarments until Imp returns with more clothes,” Hordak grumbles, but even as the words leave his mouth he begins to consider the upside to the experiment’s failure.

“That’s not so bad,” Entrapta says with a grin. Perhaps she’s thinking the same thing? “I can check that one glitchy body port of yours to ensure that the suit connector lines up correctly.” 

Perhaps not.

Entrapta shoves Hordak backward onto a bench and plops herself onto his thigh, her soaked panties squelching against his skin. She drapes one ponytail around his shoulders and wraps the other around his ankle, then cups his elbow in her hands. “It is a little loose. I’ll adjust the connector that fits into the port at the bend here, and that should reduce the zaps you’ve been getting in this joint.”

Hordak swallows and looks up at the ceiling. “Thank you,” he says, his mind lingering on the image of Entrapta’s thin wet undershirt clinging to her torso. 

He expects her to stand up and commence work on the connector, or start cleaning up the mess on the floor, but she stays where she is. She caresses his shoulder and bicep, then moves down his arm. She grazes her fingernails against his forearm slit. 

Even the tender touch is quite uncomfortable there, and Hordak winces. 

“Sorry,” she says, pulling away.

“No, it’s fine. You may touch me anywhere.” He braces himself and holds his forearm up for her to examine.

She laughs, a maniacal edge creeping into her voice. “There are much better places to touch you than in places that hurt!” 

“Yes.” He could suggest a few such better places, to get things going quickly, but they already do that often, in his darkened sleeping quarters after long days of work, and there’s something new and intriguing about having this unscheduled moment to observe one another’s mostly unclothed bodies. He catches her bare hand and twines his fingers with hers.

Entrapta meets his eyes and smiles, then shakes her hand from his grasp and fiddles with another port at his pectoral muscle. She leans in close. Her eyes widen and she grins. “You don’t have nipples!”

“No,” Hordak says with a smirk. “You do.” He covers her breast with his palm, only the damp cloth separating their skin. “You enjoy it when I touch them,” he teases, and he flicks his thumb there gently.

She gasps and wriggles on his thigh, but evidently she’s still stuck on his anatomy. “Horde Prime must have edited your genetic coding for strength and durability, and nipples would be an extraneous bit with potential to get messed up. That’s probably why you lack them.”

“I assume so,” he says, tonguing her neck.

Her hand strays further down his flat stomach. “No belly button, either!”

“Gestating clones receive nourishment from the spinal port.” He grazes his fingers across her stomach. She laughs as he gently prods her navel. 

She isn’t looking into his eyes when she says, “There’s something I don’t understand. As a clone, you have no need for sexual reproduction. Why do you have -- this?” She rubs her knuckles against the thin fabric covering his erection.

If Hordak were a human with red blood and thin skin, he would blush. Instead, he glares. “Do you have complaints?”

Her head snaps up. “Of course not! I love your big blue cock!”

His cock twitches at her admission. “As you know, my body isn’t an exact copy of my brother’s or his army. It possesses many -- differences.” Once he would have used the word ‘defects,’ but now he knows better. He tightens his arm around Entrapta’s waist. “The presence of my, um, functional genitalia is the result of some default back to the original, unmodified genetic code. Some kind of imperfection.” 

“You know what I think about that,” she says as she nuzzles the sensitive ridge of his ear.

“Show me,” he pleads. 

Entrapta smiles and stands. Using her hair, she slides off Hordak’s undershorts, then peels off her own wet undergarments and kicks them aside. Her skin glows green-gold under the display screen lights. “Like this?”

“Exactly,” he groans, beckoning her to return.

She grabs his shoulders and straddles him and slips herself down onto him. He groans and grasps her hips, reveling in every pulse and squirm of her body. She’s so warm and slick and -- organic. Though he loves the power he feels when wearing the suit she built for him, at this moment he knows he could conquer the universe wrapped in her embrace, his weak flesh joined with hers.

Afterward, when Hordak is sprawled out, exhausted, and Entrapta is flopped atop him, panting and sweating, he isn’t certain that he could even conquer getting up off the bench. “Did you need to look at any other ports?” he slurs.

“No, and I couldn’t right now even if I wanted to,” Entrapta answers weakly.

“Me neither,” Hordak acknowledges.

“I appreciate the opportunity to examine your body so I can upgrade your armor,” Entrapta adds between gulps of air. “You will not be disappointed with the results.”

Hordak smiles to himself and kisses the crown of her head. “I enjoy being with you, too,” he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Be on the lookout for something multichapter and ANGSTY coming as soon as I have enough time to churn it out. You can also find me on Tumblr under the same name (SharkAria) if you're looking for more of this kind of content.
> 
> I appreciate the hits and kudos and bookmarks, and to the people who comment: Hearing what you enjoy is what keeps me running. Thank you.


End file.
